one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saxton Hale vs. Caboose
The First Round rages on as Saxton Hale from Team Fortress (nominated by BakaLord) fights Caboose of Red vs. Blue (nominated by TheSoulofMelemele)! Who will win? CEO of Mann co. or Captain of the Blue Team? A special thanks to MP999 for making this amazing thumbnail. Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Hightower Saxton Hale is going to fight The Pyro, The Heavy and The Scout for the training skills to pump up Scout: We're getting train up for the shooting. Pyro: Yeah I know but thanks. Saxton: Good timing soldiers this time keep your balances!!! Scout: We're on it General Saxton!!!! Heavy: Grenades!!!!! The Heavy throws the grenades on the person paper targets and explodes all the way Heavy: We got the paste General Saxton. Saxton: Trust me Heavy? Heavy: What? Saxton: This year, you will become a number soldier of the military and your honors of the duties to make and train hard!!! Scout: We're on the chalk sir. The Red rift opens sucks massively forward to Saxton and swolling over and over badly Saxton: What's going on!!!!!! The Red rift sucks Saxton in and closes The Scout, The Pyro and The Heavy we're left behind where ever the have Heavy: Oh no!! General Saxton's gone!!!! Scout, Pyro and Heavy: General Saxton!!!!!!!!! In the Ancient Alien Temples Caboose, Church and Washington are fighting against The Meta around for the guns Meta: Fools you are all no match for me. Caboose: Well try this one!!! Meta: A dynamite? The dynamite explodes at The Meta and falls on the ground Church: Well done Caboose we can do it together for the work of paste. Washington: Yeah we got this one guys! Meta: It's my turn now!!! The Meta releases the flamethrows and fires up in the flash Caboose: Well I'm gonna turn into bricks!!! With my shotgun!!!! The Meta and Caboose both charges ahead and the red rift opens to suck massively forward and forward Meta: What's going on!!!!! Caboose: I don't know? The red rift sucks The Meta and Caboose in and vanishes which leaves Church and Washington we're left behind Washington: What?! Church: Caboose No!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saxton: Ugh, Where am I? ???: Beep. Saxton: A monster one? You may know I came. ???: Beep. Saxton: I'm Saxton Hale and you are. ???: Beep Beep. Saxton: Oh you're that's trainer's pokemon Porygon-Z Porygon-Z: Beep. Saxton: Well where is this place? ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Porygon-Z: Beep? Saxton: Oh I gotta go now see you later little blower. Porygon-Z: Beep!!! Beep!!! They both teleported away. Saxton Hale is walking around a small complex where ravens are seen near by as he examines the area. Saxton: Nothing like the outback. Where am I? His attention came as he saw a man wearing blue armor and thought it could of been one of his men. The two then talked about joining an alliance, until a load boom came out of nowhere. ???: NOT ON MY WATCH!!! A red mist began to appear around them. Even though the mist had no effect on Caboose, Saxton Hale then came and threw a giant punch at the captain. Saxton: I'll crush you like a bug! IT'S SHOWTIME!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Contact Redux (feat. Meredith Hagan)) 60 Saxton Hale launches toward Caboose. He then stops on top of the blue Spartan's helmet & grabs his assault rifle from his hands. He pulls the trigger & launches confetti upward into the air. He laughs & continues to pull the trigger, unleashing confetti blast after confetti blast. ???: Hands off Hale stops firing and gets smacked in the face as the weapon moves on its own. He lands on his head, Freckles falling back into Caboose's hands. Hale gets back onto his feet. 50 Saxton Hale charges toward Caboose screaming, then runs past him & starts hitting the mysterious skull on his head & laughing. Saxton: Your too easy to hit 40 Saxton Hale holds up the fist and winds it up., Saxton's eyes and fist turn red. He turns to look at the blue-clad space marine. He then tries to throw the punch at Caboose and his gun. Caboose was able to dodge as Hale is sent flying foward. 30 When Caboose came to where he was, Hale seemed to have vanished. Caboose turns around to be met by GIR gives him a flying punch to the face, knocking him forward & causing him to tumble over, dropping Freckles. Caboose: Crap! 23 The blue-armored soldier grabs Saxton's arm and flings him into the wall as well while his jet-feet continue to go strong. Hale shakes off and launches himself at Caboose, who blocks his strikes again & again with his forearms and weapon. Hale comes in for another attack, but Caboose punches at him, their fists colliding and sending a burst outward from the impact. The ground lightly cracks under Caboose's feet. The CEO of Mann co. jumps upward & lands on the roof of the prison, he reveals rocket-launchers, all pointed at Caboose. 17 Cabosse: Freckles! Program, Aimbot! Caboose's gun begins firing toward the stream of missiles, hitting the first-fired directly on the cone. It detonates, causing a chain-explosion all the way up to Hale. The final rocket is caught in the chain a mere foot from his face, the explosion pushing him back. 11 Saxton Hale charges once more, jumps off the roof, and starts firing flames again. Caboose charges toward Saxton, dodging the fire before they hit him. He holds his arm up, deflecting one of the flames off his armor, and rams into Saxton Hale. The CEO tries to Bob and weave, but Caboose grabs him by his leg and slams him into the ground, leaving a small crater at the point of impact. He lifts him by the neck again as Hale's eyes turn blue. 7 Caboose winds up and throws Saxton Hale into the air, making it about seventy feet before being hit by an unexpected attack. Its sends the CEO crashing down back to the arena, destroying the prison in a giant explosion. K.O!!! Caboose then puts away his gun and starts to leave the ruined site of what was once a prison as Hale's unconscious body lies on the ground. Caboose: Why must it away's end in an explosion ???: I don't know, you tell me! Caboose: Freckles, was that you? Freckles: No! Caboose turns around to seeing a mysterious dark figure as a gun is pulled out. Results ???: What's the!!! I anticipated this Saxton Hale to be one of the last ones standing! Impossible!! Well, I can't complain. The score has been set. This melee's winner is Caboose. (Cues 11: Your Best Friend - Red vs Blue Revelation) Winning Combatant: Saxton Hale: 1 Caboose: 12 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand